Legend has it
Legend has it is the 3rd episode in the series. Plot synopsis The episode starts with a shot of Justin leaving with Autoracks for Ohio. We then move to a shot of all the panhandle engines learning from Trainmaster that Barry (At the time referred to as The Great 611) ''was coming to do an excursion for a few days. The engines are excited and Barry then appears from the Southern Pines. Barry is happy to be on old Southern Tracks again. Kai, in awe of his appearance, introduces the engines, telling him he can jog his memory if he needs to again. Barry says he has a great memory and can remember, and asks when his excursions begin. Trainmaster says he has to refuel before he begins, and then says he's about to go to Hardee's to get food. Noah asks him to get a boneless pizza, which enrages Trainmaster who says he needs to pay for his meal next time. As Trainmaster gets his food, Barry tells stories of his past life and how things were way different back then. Trainmaster returns and tells Kai to connect to Barry to provide HEP/Dynamic Breaking Power. Lucas wants to help, but is declined and saddened. Barry tells him not to worry and says maybe next time he can help him. Lucas, now happy, leaves to pull the palmetto. Barry and Kai couple to the consist and leave for Jacksonville/The interchange yard. Upon arrival Barry is satisfied with their run, and Kai is still in awe that he was able to help him out. They then decouple from their coaches and leave them at the station. As they fall asleep, Hunter and David attempt to steal Barry's coaches and scrap them, but Kai hears the noise of the cars and chases after them. He tries pulling back but has trouble, until Rosalina shows up to help him. They manage to pull back hard enough to snap the coupling of Hunter and David, and send them hurdling off to Valdosta at intense speed. Kai, excited from all the adrenaline, passes out in sleep. A Concerned Barry wakes Kai up, Rosalina by his side. He thanks him for saving his coaches, and Kai then remembers what happened to David and Hunter and wonders what they're doing now. We then see them still flying, unable to stop, as they crash into a siding and derail. Antonio snakes by, telling them to stop messing around and get back to work. Kai thinks that they're probably doing nothing and laughs. Barry says he's getting ready to leave and wants to confirm if he's ready, but Kai asks that Rosalina joins them. Rosalina, shocked, claims she can't because she's from CSX. But Barry says it's nonsense and that "In my eyes, we're all one railroad." Rosalina, joyful of this comment, agrees to help and couples up to Kai and Barry as they head off to Valdosta one more time. Lucas, watching them, is confused as to why Barry didn't choose him to help the second round but instead chose Rosalina. Appearances * Kai * Rosalina * Barry * Nicholas * Justin ''(Cameo) * Arthur (Does not Speak) * Brandon * Noah * Jonah * Buddy (Does not Speak) * Henry (Does not Speak) * Lucas * Trainmaster * David * Hunter * Antonio Notes and Errors Errors * Hold Ctrl+Right Click occasionally appears * Minor Lag at some parts * Some engines couple into the coaches too hard. * Rosalina's horn is Inaccurate to her model. * Some engines do not speak as their lines were never recieved in time. * Trainmaster's model can barely be seen in one scene where he's supposed to be missing. Notes * First speaking roles of Jonah, Lucas, Rosalina, Trainmaster, David, Hunter, and Antonio. * First debut of a Steam Locomotive as a character. * First appearance of the Main Antagonists * First time Trainmaster appears. * The "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH" That Trainmaster screams at Noah is actually an ode to AmtrakGuy365's The Marysville Railway Stories. * The second time Ear rape is used for a Comedic purpose. The Episode | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}